


Brave Enough Universe Prompts

by magicalartist



Series: Brave Enough Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalartist/pseuds/magicalartist
Summary: This is specifically for those who have read my monstrosity of a story, Brave Enough, and who wish to see more of this Universe explored. please post your prompts in the comments section and I will do them as I am able ( or as I get stuck on the soon to arrive Sequel to Brave Enough.)Thank You SOOOO Much to everyone who invested their time and energy into Brave Enough. It is the first time I have ever actually completed a Novel length story, and it is entirely because of the love and support that story received.





	1. Chapter 1

Send me your prompts below. and as I am able, I will complete them in subsequent chapters posted here. 

so, what do you guys wanna see?

Emma's years as the Dark One? 

Regina and Emma falling in love, trying to save their ids?

more of Lexa and Clarke's adventures?

how about Raven and Henry getting into all kinds of trouble?

 


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback to the episodes where baby William was kidnapped. This picks up right when they find him. It has a few lines from the show but is mostly a headcannon that wouldn't leave me alone. it ties directly into the brave enough universe.   
>  those who have checked out some of my other works may recognize this piece. i tweaked it a bit before posting it here ;-)

The relief she feels when she hears her son’s soft cries causes her to freeze for a second before throwing herself towards the pit, heavy footfalls right behind her. Monica doesn’t say a word, but Dana hears the way her breath catches when they reach the bottom and they both spot the infant. Dana scoops him up with a cry, gathering him against her, resting her lips against little william's forehead, whispering nonsense as he immediately calms at her touch. Her world has narrowed to the infant in her arms as she thanks the heavens for his safety, even as if terrifies her that he could survive the wreckage around them. The heat of the fires still burning make her wool coat nearly unbearable, but she barely notices as william reaches up and touches her face with his fingers.  
It isn’t lost on her, once she has William safely in her arms again, and her heart rate finally starts to slow down, that it’s Monica Reyes whose hand is gently cupped around his head, her free hand gently supporting Dana’s back. It isn’t lost on her, the way Monica stays close, the way her eyes can’t tear themselves away, the way her breath causes Scully’s hair to tickle her face with every breath.  
Monica’s touch is so soft, so gentle, and so hesitant. As if she knows, it should be Mulder here, as if her presence here instead of his causes a heavy ache in her heart as well. She feels Monica’s hand hovering there, at the small of her back, no longer touching her, but there, like she wants to maintain physical contact but is afraid to. The woman keeps touching her son, in small, hesitant, affectionate gestures, as if she just can’t help herself. Scully doesn’t stop her. She wouldn’t dare to stop her not when Monica has been there, every moment, every time she has called, every time she has needed support, needed someone to protect her son, Monica hasn’t hesitated to come running.  
The woman had been a rock for her the last year or so, ever since she came blazing into Dana’s life with her easy smile, ridiculous hopes and calm steady presence. When they first met, Dana hadn’t liked her, but within hours, something about the brunette drew Dana in, giving her hope, hope that someone heard her, really listened to her and genuinely cared. The woman rarely, if ever questioned Dana’s choices, choosing to support and protect her instead, only speaking up when she feared Dana was losing herself to fear. Monica had kept her from killing Agent Comer just earlier in the evening. Dana knew, without Monica, she wouldn’t be here, holding her son in her arms. She would likely be in prison, and her son would be gone, so she didn’t dare call Monica out on the show of affection when the woman standing beside her has just as much right to be thrilled with her son’s safe return as she is.  
She doesn’t dare think about the other reason she doesn’t stop her. like the fact that she has come to crave Agent Reyes comforting presence, her soft, gentle touch, her kind words, the gentle cadence of her voice. She doesn’t know to handle the emotions such an admission would bring, so she doesn’t acknowledge it at all.  
She turns to face the woman who can’t stop touching her son, gives her a watery smile. She can’t speak. She doesn’t understand how her precious child is alive, when everyone around them is charred remains. Its impossible, and yet…  
“ He’s safe” Monica says. Her voice full of the same wonder, the same confusion, and yet, acceptance. Monica is smiling through tears of her own as if she has somehow, already come to terms with the fact. Scully is so grateful for that. Its what drew her to Monica in the first place. It’s why they are so close. Monica is so grounded. There is an easy, sure nature about her that draws Scully in. Monica gives her a smile, a smile full of affection, and strength, and Scully knows, this woman, her closest friend, and ally has also become her rock, her touchstone, in a way even Mulder could never begin to touch.  
Scully nods, her voice wobbling, “ Let’s go home”  
Monica nods immediately, an arm coming around her sure, strong,and supportive as Monica carefully guides her out of the rubble as she shields them both, Scully, and her son, whom she holds close to her. When she slips trying to climb out of the pit, Monica’s sure grip catches her, “ easy, it’s steep”  
Monica doesn’t offer to go up first, and take William, though that’s the logical thing to do. She seems to understand that Scully can’t bring herself to let go of her son, even if she wanted to. Instead, Monica stays close, wraps an arm securely around Dana’s waist helps lift her out of the pit, remaining below her until she and her son are safely out, before climbing out herself.  
Scully knows Monica twisted her left ankle in the process, can see that the woman is limping, and her breathing is erratic but Monica doesn’t say a word about it, refuses to be left behind while Scully goes for the car, “ I’m not letting either of you out of my sight” she says, and there’s no room for argument in her tone. It doesn’t matter in a few moments when the Lone gunman finally find them a few moments later, along with Canada’s Calvary.  
Monica stands her ground, giving her number, insisting they can take their statements over the phone, “ I’m taking these two home, they’ve had a traumatic night, and the baby shouldn’t be out in the cold”.  
The Canadian police try once more to argue, but the Lone gumnman take over, stepping between the women and the police, Frohike giving Monica the keys, “ get them out of here”. Monica gives them a hard look and frohike apologizes, “ I know agent reyes. We are very sorry. We will stay here with her until you return”  
The anger in Monica’s eyes didn’t soften with the promise, “ that’s what you said when we handed him over to you the first time”  
Dana understands her anger, and places a hand gently at Monica’s elbow, the way Monica had before, “ Monica, it wasn’t thier fault”  
Monica sighs, glances at Dana briefly before reaching once more for william, her expression softening, “ I know” she relents. She still warns them to stand by Dana  
Monica warns them once more to remain by Dana’s side until she returns with a car and goes to get it, again ignoring Scully’s protests, “ you are hurt, your ankle…”  
“ stay with William, stay right here, in front of that Dash Cam, and stay one the phone with me until I am back”. Scully’s chest warms at the concern, at the protectiveness of this woman. The look she tosses the gunmen befffore disappearing over the knoll threatens murder if Dana and William are not exactly where she left them when she returns. Monica stays on the phone with her the entire time she is gone, spends half the time cooing to her son until he finally stops crying and adopts a silly grin and starts grabbing at the strange device that is projecting the voice of his mother’s friend. Scully still lets out a breath of relief when Monica reappears with the car.  
Scully sits in the backseat, cradling a finally peacefully sleeping William in her arms as Monica talks to the gunmen. They promise to follow them to the airport and see them safely on the plane. She can feel Monica’s worried glances in the mirror.  
“ thank you.” she whispers.  
“ of course, Dana.” Scully manages a weak smile. She appreciates the fact that Monica says her name. it seems like such a small thing, but Monica insists on calling her Dana, and there is a familiarity to it that’s comforting, especially after the horrors of tonight.  
Dana is hyper aware of the fact that the second they leave the car and head into the airport, Monica’s hand is firmly planted against her back once more, her eyes sharp and alert for the first sign of danger. Getting on the plane with their weapons takes some convincing but a few marshalls just getting off duty agree that they can as long as they allow the marshals to escort them.  
Apparently word got around fast about an FBI agent's infant son being kidnapped. Everyone was eager to help. Monica sits by her on the plane, smiles at William, but doesn’t offer to take him, somehow knowing, Scully will still refuse. The marshalls offer to drive them home, but Monica dismisses them after retrieving a rental car. She drives them home, insists on following them inside, watches as Dana puts William back in his crib. She checks the windows and doors with Scully, and rechecks them when Scully asks before sighing when Scully still won’t relax, “ Dana.”  
There’s so much weight behind that one word, request, and a promise, and Scully nearly breaks. Monica hands her a glass of water, and Scully stares at the glass, wondering when Monica learned her way around Scully’s kitchen.  
Monica shrugs off her jacket, hanging it on the rack by the door, and takes off her shoes, and manages a tired smile at the confused frown on Scully’s face as she goes to her linen closet and pulls out the spare pillow and sheets.   
Scully manages to catch her hand as she passes, and Monica stops, “ get some rest, Dana. Get a nice, hot bath, and go to sleep. I’m right here. No one is getting in here tonight”  
Scully stares at her, her brow furrowing, “ why?”  
Monica doesn’t answer, she just sets the couch up before easing herself down onto it, exhaustion beginning to show in her soft brown eyes.  
Scully repeats the question, “Why?”  
Monica doesn’t ask what she means. As usual, Monica just knows. Her friendship with this woman has always been unique, from the start. From the get go, Monica has always been good at reading her, at knowing what she is thinking, at knowing what she needs, at answering the questions she is too afraid to ask, “because I am here for you Dana, no matter what.”  
“but why?” Scully asks, tears filling her gaze, remembering promises voiced by another, promises broken, and a presence acutely missed.  
Monica senses this and sighs heavily, “because that’s what you deserve, Dana. To not have to do this alone”  
‘but why you?”  
“why not me?” Monica fires back. before softening, “ I… care… about you Dana, and your son. So I am going to be here for you, whenever you need me. It’s who I am, It’s what I do”  
Dana sits carefully beside Monica on the couch, meets the steady brown eyes watching her, “ I care about you too”  
Monica smiles, “ I know you do Dana. And you would do the same for me in a heartbeat. It’s who you are. So don’t question it”  
“I don’t like dragging you into this”  
“you aren’t. I want to be here for you. and for William.” Monica leans forward, her gaze becoming softer, more earnest, “please believe me, Dana, when I say there is nowhere I would rather be right now, than here, protecting you, and that precious little boy in that nursery”  
Dana meets her gaze, isn’t sure why her next words come out so accusatory, “so you wouldn’t rather be with John?”  
Monica just smiles at her, “I care for John, I do. But John will never care for me the way I care for him. And I’m okay with that. Loving him is…”  
“complicated” Dana guesses and Monica nods. “yes, much like loving Mulder, I would imagine”  
Dana winces and Monica’s hand finds hers, and squeezes, “I’m sorry, I know you miss him”  
“it’s just, he should be here, helping me protect William. Instead, he’s.. out there somewhere, hiding. Running. And I’m here, raising him, alone”  
Monica flinches at the word alone, and her hand slips away and Dana finds she misses it, which confuses her. she reaches across the space on the couch, and takes Monica’s hand back, managing a small smile when Monica starts in surprise, “ well, not… entirely alone… but… you know what I mean” she is trying, trying to acknowledge the massive role Monica has played in the last year, from being by her side, walking her through birthing William, to babysitting, free of charge, whenever Scully has something come up and her mother can’t, or whenever the latest threat to her family arises, Monica comes running, and she never once lets Dana imply that it’s an inconvenience for her.  
Monica sighs heavily, “Dana…” Scully hears something like longing in her voice, barely masked pain and her eyes glance up to find Monica’s eyes full of tears.  
Scully squeezes her hand, trying to offer comfort, tries to hang on, but Monica pulls away, and turns away from her, “we should get some sleep” her voice is raw and Scully wonders what she did to cause Monica so much pain.  
“Monica… talk to me”  
The brunette shakes her head, “it’s fine, Agent Scully, it’s just been a long night, for all of us… go get some rest…”  
Scully stiffens at the way Monica returns to formality, as if she is trying to distance herself. Scully stands, “you are probably right. you can go home, Agent Reyes, William and I will be fine on our own tonight”  
Monica sighs, “look, I… I will sleep right here, just to be sure… okay? And … can we talk in the morning? please?” Monica runs her hands through her hair in exhaustion, “I’m not shutting you out, Dana, it’s just…”  
Scully breathes easier when Monica uses her name again, the knot that had been tightening in her chest loosening, “of course. I’m sorry”  
“there’s nothing to be sorry for Dana. I’m glad you and William are safe, that’s what matters”  
Dana stays put for a moment longer, waits to see if Monica will say what she is really thinking, but the brunette gives her a tired smile squeezes her hand once more and releases her gently.  
She stands, then frowns as she remembers, “ your ankle”  
Monica nods, “it will be fine Dana, I will sleep with my foot propped up.”  
Dana glares at her, “ I’m wrapping it” she ignores Monica’s protests, gathers her supplies and carefully kneels at Monica’s feet. She carefully slips off her black dress sock, and sucks in a sharp breath at the black and blue ring around the woman’s ankle bone, “ how did you walk on this all night?! You need to go get this looked at”  
“ not tonight.” Monica states.  
“ yes tonight!” Dana is ready to fight her on it but the way Monica says her name, takes the fight out of her, “Dana please, wrap it, do whatever you have to… but I won’t leave you and William. Please don’t ask me to”  
Dana nearly cries at Monica’s determination to stay with her, to ensure she is safe, to ensure William is safe. She nods, unable to speak past the lump in her throat, and carefully wraps Monica’s ankle. She finishes, leaves to retrieve an ice pack and extra pillows and carefully props the woman’s foot up, ignoring the way she protests.  
Monica catches her hand, her eyes impossibly soft, “ Thank you Dana”  
She nods, “ sleep well” she manages.  
Monica’s lips twist into a light smile, “ you too”  
Dana sleeps hard that night, exhaustion finally taking over. she doesn’t even dream, thankfully. Her cellphone rings, she glances t the caller id and sees it’s her mother, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she answers, “ mom? Everything alright?”  
“ yes dana, just checking to see how you are doing. How’s william” as she glances at the clock, she realizes her son hasn’t cried out and she panics. Calming herself she states, “ we’re okay mom.”  
“ can I come over?”  
“Of course” Dana replies as she digs out clothes. She hangs up and dresses quickly, and heads straight for her son’s room. She gasps in fear when she realizes william is not in his new crib.  
She hears soft footsteps behind her, whirls, and Monica is there, William in her arms, reaching for her grinning and cooing, “ I fed him an hour ago. Thought you could use a little extra sleep” Monica’s voice is soft, and of course she understands the panicked expression on Dana’s face.  
Scully immediately relaxes, takes her son gently, squeezing Monica’s arm in thanks, “ did you manage to sleep?” Monica looks more exhausted than she did the night before, and disheveled. The woman shrugs and steps aside to let Dana out of the nursery.  
“that wasn’t an answer, Agent Reyes” Scully points out gently and Monica manages a smile, “ fine, I didn’t sleep. Happy?”  
Dana frowns, confused as to why Monica is being distant and harsh, “not at all, you look like hell. You should go home and sleep Monica”  
The woman sighs, her gaze softening, “I… don’t really want to let either of you out of my sight right now” she admits, her voice just above a whisper, something distinctly vulnerable in her tone, in her posture, in her eyes. It makes Dana pause, and really evaluate the woman standing in her hallway. She glances down, sees that Monica’s foot is still wrapped, but swelling.  
“Monica, if you won’t go home, at least go lay down in my bed.” Monica balks at the suggestion.  
Dana sighs“ William and I will stay right here, and I will call my mom, okay, she called my cell earlier anyway, wanting to come see William for herself”  
“ I can sleep on the couch” Monica protests, something unreadable in her gaze and Dana realizes its at the mention of sleeping in Dana’s be.  
Dana steps in front of her, adopting the same no nonsense tone Monica had used on her last night, “Reyes, go lay down and sleep, or so help me… I will call John down here and have him drag you to the hospital to get that foot looked at and then take you back home”  
Monica manages a weak smirk, before huffing, “ fine” the brunette leans in, brushes a gentle kiss across Williams forehead, close enough for Scully to smell her perfume, close enough for her to see the emotion in her brown eyes, before slowly turning to Scully’s room. Scully takes her son and places him in his play pen, noting that Monica had coffee and breakfast waiting for her on the counter in the kitchen.  
She stared at it for a long moment, emotion rising in her throat at the thoughtfulness of the gesture, at just how damn much Monica Reyes cares before sitting down to enjoy the meal. She actually moans in delight at the hashbrowns Monica had prepared, blushing before remembering that Monica luckily had gone to lay down, and hoped that the woman couldn’t hear her vocally enjoying her breakfast from her room.  
Scully cleaned her plate of food before taking it to the sink and washing it. turning to check on William, she remembered the terror of the night before, the comfort of knowing Reyes was there, as usual to help her protect William, there when she found him, there to ensure they both got home safely, and still here this morning, apparently up all night, ensuring their safety. The woman had gone so far as to care for her child so she could sleep in, and prepare her a meal as well. It had been years since Scully had felt so cared for, so… her eyes widen in realization. It hits her like a punch to the gut, the emotion she saw in Monica Reyes’ eyes. The emotion behind the fierce determination to protect her. she had easily recognized the emotion directed at John, but had failed to recognize it when Monica steadily, unwaveringly, readily and regularly directed it towards her as well.  
She picked up the phone, hesitating only a moment before calling her attorney, knowing what she wanted to do. She glanced at her bedroom door, glad it was closed. Hopefully Monica would sleep for a few hours, giving her plenty of time to show her that she recognized just how much she and William meant to her, and that she reciprocated it.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Monica closed Scully’s bedroom door and leaned against it, tears beginning to slip down her cheeks. She was beyond exhaustion at this point, having been awake for more than two days, chasing down every lead she could find on Scully’s son, staying by the woman’s side as she tried desperately to find William. She had never been so scared for the pair in her life.  
Nearly losing John had only exasperated the situation, making Scully more desperate, more dangerous. Monica had been truly worried that Dana had been ready to kill Agent Comer, and that Monica wouldn’t be able to stop her. she had been terrified that they had lost William when the ship had lifted into the night sky, when the tent burned to the ground. She had been sure, in that moment, as she ran beside Dana, that she had lost them all, John, precious William, and Dana, who would break beyond repair upon losing her precious little boy. Monica wasn’t sure she could survive the heartbreak either, the fear for William drawing up painful memories of a sacrifice she had made years ago, a sacrifice Monica hoped her presence in Dana and William's lives could prevent the redhead from ever having to make.  
When they heard him crying, she couldn’t believe it, and yet, somehow, it made sense. The boy was special. More than that, He was okay and that was all that mattered. The second Dana held him in her arms again, it was like things clicked into place for her, William smiling at them, alive, safe, completely unharmed, as if… as if it was what he intended all along.  
Her heart was still breaking though. She loved Dana, far more than she should, and Dana loved Mulder. She could never compare to the ghost of a man who gave birth to the precious little boy she had spent the last two days trying to find. She knew that. She could never be what Dana wanted. She could never replace Mulder, and she didn’t want to.  
She was angry at him too, angrier in fact, than she knew Dana was, because she, unlike Dana, wasn’t in love with the man. She saw him for the coward he was, fleeing, leaving his precious family, a gift he didn’t deserve, behind. He couldn’t see, or appreciate the gift Dana Scully was, even when he was around, and she had told him so. He hadn’t disagreed with her. he had nodded, “you are right, I don’t deserve her. I never will”  
She approached Scully’s bed slowly, unsure if she could bring herself to crawl beneath the covers. She was exhausted, but this felt like an invasion of Dana’s space, of her privacy. Even if she was invited here. Eventually, exhaustion won out and she collapsed on top of the covers, burying her face in the pillow that smelled of Scully’s shampoo, and cried herself to sleep, wishing she was enough for the woman she was falling head over heels in love with.  
She awoke a few hours later to a light throw tossed over her, and a steaming cup of tea on the nightstand. her eyes blearily took in the time and she realized she had slept for half the day. She rose swiftly, running her fingers through her hair, smiling at the realization that Scully had made her favorite herbal tea. She sipped it and her smile widened, it was made exactly how she liked it. she finds the boot waiting for her by the bed with a note in Dana’s writing, ‘Ice your foot for twenty minutes and then put this on or John is taking you to the hospital’  
She smiles at the gesture, and carefully unwraps her foot, before gently applying the ice pack Dana had left beside her tea for the prescribed twenty minutes. She then gently placed her foot in the boot. She is grateful that Dana left her to take care of it herself, and strapped her leg in. it took a moment or two to figure out how to bear her weight in the boot, but she adjusted quickly, grateful that she wouldn’t have to go to the hospital. She really couldn’t stand being away from Scully and William right now, not after everything that had just happened. She was glad Scully seemed to understand and accept that.  
She sighed contentedly and decided to go find Dana and William. She could hear soft voices in the main room. she entered the living room and was surprised to see John slipping on his coat, his movements still stiff due to his injuries “hey, Mon. sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” he nodded to Dana and William, and Dana’s mother, “ I just came to make sure the crew was okay”  
Dana gave her a warm smile, “you look better” she glanced down, and nodded in satisfaction at the boot on Monica’s boot, “ good choice”  
“ I feel better, thank you” she glances at John, “ want me to walk you out John?”  
“nah, I’m good Mon, AD Skinner already headed to grab the car, he’s my ride, so stay here, I think there’s something Scully wants to discuss with you” he gives her a meaningful look and she glances at Dana who shoots John a dirty look.  
He chuckles, “and that’s my cue, “I’m gone” he waves and heads for the door. She hurries as quickly as she can in the new boot to catch him, placing her tea on a coaster as she passes the table by the couch, “ John,”  
He gives her a soft smile,” I’m fine, Monica. Go be with her. this is where you are needed”  
The words sting and he cups her cheek, “ you know what I mean, Monica. I care about you, I do. But…”  
She swallows, “ but not like that, I know, we’ve had this discussion John, I really don’t want to revisit it. the first time was bad enough”  
He leans in, kisses her cheek gently, “ I’m not who you really want. You want a family, Mon. you always have. You have a big heart, full of love, and I love that about you. I do. I just want you to be happy.” He nods to the door behind her, “ I think… she makes you happy”  
“ she loves Mulder” she hates the pain in her voice, the way it betrays just how much it hurts to love someone and not be loved the same way. to love two people, with everything she is, and neither of them return those feelings  
“she does love Mulder, but… I don’t think that means she doesn’t love you, Mon. you are an easy person to love” he says softly.  
She stares at him, her eyes starting to fill with tears, “ I’m not enough though, not for her… not for you… I just want to love someone, and it be enough”  
He sighs heavily, pulls her in, hugs her tightly, “ God Monica, you are enough. You are more than enough. Don’t you know that by now?”  
“then why?” her voice cracks  
“ because you deserve to be happy too. Because you deserve someone who isn’t completely broken, like I am. because, you are right, you deserve someone who looks at you, the way you look at them.” he nods at the door behind her again, “someone like her” he says softly.  
“she doesn’t…”  
He sighs, “ Mon, I’m too exhausted to argue with you about this right now. But please, don’t give up hope. She cares for you. It’s obvious. And even if she is still lost in Mulder, give it time.”  
She swallowed around the lump in her throat, and changed the subject, “ I prayed for you, in the chapel”  
He nodded, “ yeah, I know”  
She arched a brow, “ how?”  
“ the voice I told Dana about… it told me you were praying. It kept telling me to wake up, to warn Scully about that man who had her child... Was it you? Talking to me?”  
Monica shook her head sadly, “ No John. All I did was pray for your life”  
John seems to reach a decision because he shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter, everything worked out. Everyone’s safe. That’s what matters” he nudges her gently, “ get back in there to your family,”  
“they aren’t mine, not really”  
He meets her gaze, his expression serious, “they can be, if you want them to be” he brushes his lips across her forehead before releasing her, “ go back inside, they are waiting for you”  
She watches him leave before letting herself back into Dana’s condo quietly. Dana is approaching the door when she comes back in, her expression full of worry, “Monica, are you alright? You’ve been crying, what’s wrong?!”  
She manages a smile, “ nothing.. just… a discussion with John.”  
Dana’s brow furrows and she starts to turn away, but she catches her arm, “Everything’s fine, I promise. he said you had something to talk to me about?”  
Dana searches her gaze, “ it can wait.”  
“no, it’s okay, I… want to know. I’m here for you Dana. What did you want to talk about?”  
Dana gives her a small smile, “that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” She gestures to the living room.  
Monica follows her, greets her mother, “Hello Mrs. Scully.”  
“Hello Monica, good to see you here” Dana’s mother bounces William in her arms lightly, giving Monica a warm, friendly smile, “thank you, again for saving my daughter, and my grandson”  
Monica waves her off, “that’s what I’m here for”  
Dana gestures for her to sit, and Monica notices the nervous way Dana twists her hands, “ Dana, what’s wrong?”  
She’s starting to panic, wondering if there is some new threat to Dana and William, or if Mulder is in danger again, or worse, returning, but Dana gives her a reassuring smile, placating her fears quickly, “ nothing’s wrong, I just.. want to ask you something, is all”  
“anything” Monica breathes and Dana smiles. Dana’s mother grins at her. Monica feels shy suddenly under the attention being directed at her.  
Dana swallows, hands her an envelope. She stares at it, glances at Dana questioningly, but Dana just nods at the envelope, “open it” she sounds nervous again, and shy. It’s the shyness that catches her off guard, makes her curious.  
Monica carefully opens the envelope, unfolds the pages inside, and starts reading. She stares at the document, her mind refusing to comprehend what she is staring at, and she doesn’t realize at first, that part of the reason she can no longer read, is her eyes have filled with tears. “is this.. what I think it is?” she whispers.  
“I want you to be William’s godmother, if you are willing, of course.” Scully is stumbling over her words, her own eyes misting with tears, “It’s just… there’s no one I trust more, with my son, than you. you’ve been there for us, protected us, hell, you’ve helped me care for him. You were there when he was born…”  
Monica stares at her, “are you sure?”  
“ yes. God …Monica, yes. If anything should happen to me, I want my son to be with someone I know will love him, protect him and care for him the way I do. And last night… it was never clearer to me that there’s no one better for the job than you.”  
“then Yes, Dana, I would be honored to be his godmom.” She breaks down, tears spilling onto the pages in her hands. She feels Dana remove the document gently from her hands, feels the woman sit beside her on the couch, and envelop her in her arms. She falls into Dana, sobbing, unable to hide the depth of her emotions anymore. Dana just holds her, wraps her arms more securely around her, and presses her lips to Monica’s temple. Monica’s breath hitches at the intimate gesture and she starts to pull back, confused but Dana doesn’t let her.  
“ Don’t even think about arguing with me on this Monica, I’ve thought long and hard about this, and mom agrees”  
The woman in question smiles warmly at Monica and gives a firm nod.  
“If anything happens to me, I need to know William will be loved and cared for and protected. I know we’ve only known each other a short time Monica, but I have no doubt in my mind that you are the right person for the job. You love him as much as I do”  
Monica frowned, “Mulder…”  
“Left. and while it was necessary to protect him and William, he’s not here, and as far as I am concerned, he never really had any right to make decisions about his son. He can’t judge me for the choices I make as a single mother, and especially not when it comes to who I trust to protect him.” Dana’s voice is surprisingly firm.  
Monica sighed in relief, and her gaze shot to the other woman who was chuckling at her, “ I am all for it dear. You saved my life, and have consistently been here for my daughter and my grandson. You’ve been a member of the family for a while now in my book”  
Monica smiles, “ thank you”  
She reaches for William, instinctively, suddenly having the unbearable urge to hold her godson. Mrs Scully willingly hands him over and William coos at her, giving her a toothless grin, “ Hello William, it looks like I’m your new Godmom” she swallows a the weight of the new title, leans into Dana who presses against her, grinning, “ I think he’s fine with it” Dana states firmly.  
She stares at the woman beside her, amazed at the open affection in her gaze, “are you sure, it’s not too much is it?” she asks worriedly.  
Dana evaluates her for a long moment, gives her a genuine, gentle smile, leans up and presses cool lips, ever so lightly against Monica’s temple, a warm hand cupping her cheek. “ I trust you, Monica Reyes, I have for a while. My mother trusts you, and William has taken to you in a way none of us expected. This is right, making you his godmother, having you in the family. If you are okay with it, than so are we, we wouldn’t have it any other way” Her voice is so soft, so full of warmth, and Monica while the kiss to her temple causes her a great deal of confusion emotionally, her heart feels full, ready to burst from the joy at being welcomed into this precious little family.


	3. Magic Lessons with Auntie Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during chapter three of Fate Falls. It's a combination of prompts. People asked for more magic lessons with the kids, and more shifting. So... this was the result. because we all know Z is the cool aunt that the kids no they can get away with murder around. so... enjoy!

It took all of about 15 seconds for Zelena to realize that volunteering to take her sister’s rapidly growing number of kids to her abandoned farm for a magic lesson was a wee bit short sighted on her part. 

She would never admit it to Regina, but she had bitten off far more than she could chew with this group. Being the cool aunt also meant that she was subsequently the aunt they thought they could ignore halfway through the lessons in favor of creating their own version of fight club.

The second she had reached the farm she had very sternly warned them about the dangers of toying with magic that they hadn’t mastered yet. But, alas, almost immediately they demonstrated that the charming genes were too strong to resist. 

She knew she was losing them when she glanced at Raven and saw a look she immediately identified as Emma Swan’s patented boredom look. Glancing around at the group sitting in front of her in the grass, Lexa was staring at Clarke, Clarke was whispering to Lexa, Raven kept firing off questions about the merits of various types of extremely destructive magic ( that one seriously worried her with her fascination for fire and explosives). Henry alone was listening, or… so she thought. He had a notebook and was scribbling furiously and for a moment, she was impressed by his studious approach to her lessons and grateful that at least one of the Swan- Mills was listening to her. She didn’t realize how completely she had lost control of the situation until Abby arrived, and by then, it was far too late. 

She was answering yet another of Raven’s questions about destructive fire magic when Abby sauntered up to the group and seated herself directly between Clarke and Lexa hissing for them to stop staring at each other and pay attention, “ THIS IS IMPORTANT”

Zelena nodded gratefully and started to answer Raven, “ as I am sure you realize, your magic is fueled by your emotions, so you have to be in a certain state of mind in order to call on destructive magic Raven. Magic is a combination of emotion and intent. Dark magic is dark emotions fueling mal- intent”

Raven was nodding, her gaze entirely too mischievous for it to be a good thing and Zelena sighed and glanced at Abby for help. The only problem was Abby was distracted now, her brow furrowing as she leans over Henry’s shoulder. She glances at the pen in his hand and asks, “ Isn’t that your authors pen?”

Zelena looks at a sheepish Henry as he grins, “Oops?”

At the same time, Raven decides to take advantage of the fact that Zelena was distracted with her twerp of a brother and try out a little magic, of the pyromaniac variety and without warning launches a perfectly formed fireball at her twin sister. Henry finishes his written sentence with a flourish and ducks out of Abby’s grip easily as suddenly, an arena suddenly springs up around them.

Lexa is glaring at her sister furiously while calling on her own magic, poofing without training out of Raven’s view before tossing her own fireball directly at Ravens rear end causing the younger twin to yelp in fury. Zelena thinks about intervening but pauses when she realizes Clarke is already mid- shift. Abby growls a warning that Clarke ignores. instead,  Clarke launches herself at Raven and everything descends into absolute chaos.

Henry is running and writing furiously in his notebook while laughing maniacally and Zelena huffs in irritation, “ do you want me to teach you magic or not?”

Raven grins at her cheekily, “ I think we’ve got the hang of it Auntie Z, thanks though’ as she deftly dodges a blast of lightning from Lexa laughing. 

At this point Zelena realizes, they played her. They had no intention of sitting still for a lesson of magical theory, instead, they had probably planned this exact scenario on the way over here somehow. Her own irritation grows as she tries to regain control of the situation muttering, “ Gina’s gonna murder my face. I'm a new mother… maybe she’ll go easy on me?” 

Abby laughed, “ Gina, go easy? Not likely.”

Zelena goes to break it up but surprisingly, Abby restrains her, “ You might as well concede and get out of harm's way.” 

Zelena nods and whisks them to the safety of the stands Henry had helpfully created for viewing what was going on below. Zelena glanced around and sighed, “ It appears that Henry has inherited Regina’s flare for the dramatic”

“ What makes you say that?” Abby asks, her brow furrowing in concern as Clarke dodges a fireball directed at her.

Zelena waves her hand to the arena, “ A miniaturized gladiator stadium, really?”

Abby glances briefly at their surroundings and barks out a laugh. Henry is grinning from his position above a giant cage. From the stands, Zelena could now see that Henry had had the foresight to ensure there was a magical barrier shielding viewers from the dangers below. 

Apparently Henry also thought it would be funny to create monsters for his family members to fight using their unique skills.  Several large wolves exited the cage suddenly only to be promptly zapped or pyroed out of existence by stray shots fired by Lexa and Raven in their continued fight. Henry creates new monsters, giants, ice trolls, storm trooper replicas, but each time he does, they are promptly destroyed before the girls turn back to fighting each other. Clarke frequently shifts between a wolf and a tigress, trying to decide which form is preferable in this particular fight and snapped her jaws at Raven and Raven called to Henry for help, “ hey, help me out here bro, I’m outnumbered”

He laughed and punctuated a sentence in his notebook with a flourish and a giant that looks suspiciously like one out of his skyrim game appeared. He winked at Zelena before unleashing the unusually aggressive monster on his twin sisters and Clarke in the ring.

Raven cried in alarm, “ Henry! A massive giant is NOT helping!”

Abby growled, “ Henry Daniel Mills, do you really think I won’t tell your mothers about this?”

He blanched momentarily before grinning, “ I’m contributing to their training”

Zelena shook her head at Abby, “ you go deal with the damned giant, I’ll deal with the little shit”

“ hey, I heard that, oh and be sure to avoid that club, unless you want to go airborne” Henry called over his shoulder as he ran. Zelena rolled her eyebrows and poofed directly in front of him, wrenching the notebook and pen from his hands, “ Your mothers are going to kill me, then you, then me again”

Henry smirked, “ What they don’t know won’t kill us”

She sighed heavily, “ Unfortunately, you have a point.”

Meanwhile, the giant roared in pain and they both turned to see two large cats circling the troll as Lexa and Raven now worked together to drive it back, towards the cage Henry had created. Zelena glanced at him, “ You will put that thing back where it came from or I swear to the gods, I will tell your mothers to ground you for life”

The threat worked. He nodded obediently and ran to lower the gate as soon as the giant was inside. 

He returned and asked sweetly for his pen back and Zelena gave him a glare that had him rethinking it, “ okay, yeah, you’re right, you can have it”

The girls below were screeching and laughing at the top of their lungs as an irritated Abby chased them around the ring snapping at their heels. Suddenly, Zelena’s phone rang and she screeched, “ Silence, it's the moms!”

Everyone froze and Zelena calmed herself before answering the phone. She could hear everyone starting to snicker, and Henry elbowed Zelena, whispering, “ You’re more scared of them than we are”

She glared at him and answered the phone sweetly, “ Yes dear?”

Her brows furrowed in concern as she listened to Emma’s sharp tone asking them to return immediately. She sighed, “ We’ll be there momentarily”

Emma hung up and Zelena barked, “ Everyone front and center now!”

They all stared at her for a moment and Henry chuckled nervously, “ You sound like ma when she’s mad”

“ Yes well, you don't exactly listen to me otherwise now do you?”

He nodded meekly as Raven and Lexa reached the top of the stairs panting to catch their breath. 

Zelena stared in horror at the dirt caked on their faces and the singed holes in their clothes, “ she’s gonna kill me” Zelena groaned. Clarke and Abby returned a moment later and Abby stood beside her, patting her shoulder and chuckling, “ Relax Z. everyone’s okay. Henry’s arena actually protected anyone from being seriously hurt”

Zelena rubbed her hands over her face, “ Okay, listen up. We are needed back at the house and there’s no way in HELL we are walking in there with you all looking like…”

“ Like we’ve been gladiator fighting in an arena all evening?” Raven asked with faux innocence

Zelena glared at her, “ Exactly. I have a daughter to think of now, and if we go back with you all looking and” she sniffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust, “ And smelling like charred remains, your mothers will murder me and my daughter will be an orphan”

“ At least you know moms will end up adopting robyn” Henry smirked and Zelena fought the urge to wipe the smug look off his cheeky little face, “ you sir, are not getting your pen back. You are grounded from author duties until I deem otherwise. He frowned for a moment, “ you can’t ground me” he sounds surprised and genuinely worried and Zelna sighs, “ It’s either me grounding you or your mothers, which would you prefer?”

Henry bit his lip, “ definitely you.”

She nodded, “ I swear to the gods, you all pull something like this again, I will let your moms deal with you”

That seemed an appropriate threat and she waved her hand over them all, replacing their half ruined clothes with fresh identical outfits and scrubbing the dirt from their skin. 

Zelena glares at the group until the mischief dies in their eyes and nods, satisfied, “ you will not breathe a word of this, ever, or I will unleash Abby on you” Abby alone chuckles at that.

No one looks particularly afraid of that threat but they all nod their agreement anyway. She prepares to poof them back to the house when Henry stops her, “Um, Auntie Z? What are we gonna do about the arena?”

She sighs, “ Well… it is a good place to practice… but we can’t have just anyone finding it”

Henry grins, “ I can fix that…”

Zelena arches a brow and he sweetly asks for the notebook back. She glares at him, “tell me what you are going to do first”

“ only those invited to magic fight club can find the magic fight club. And everyone knows, the number one rule about fight club is…”

“ You don’t talk about fight club” Zelena sighs, “ Fine. Be quick, and no funny business”

He nods solemnly and writes it and the arena vanishes behind a cloaking spell, “ there,it's still there for future lessons, but no one will accidentally stumble upon it, and I returned Mr giant to his homeland”

She glances around at everyone and states with a devious smirk, “ Any of you speak a word of this to your moms, and I will turn you green for a week. Understood?”

Everyone nods and with a satisfied smirk, Zelena nods for everyone to transport themselves back to the house. 

And when Zelena stated to Emma and Regina that she had interrupted her magic lesson to transport everyone back to the house a few moments later, Zelena tossed a prayer up to the gods that her sister never found out what actually transpired today.

 


	4. Improbable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter expands upon my reference to Monica and Dana's numerology case from the episode Improbable. that episode is easily my favorite X files episode of all time. it was brilliantly written, and showed off Dana and Monica's friendship and growing chemistry beautifully. so I expanded upon the phone conversation at the end of that episode.  
>  I am going to tie in more of their stories here since the story is too fast paced to adequately cover it. each time I write these two, I write it to be consistent with the Brave Enough universe. If you are a Monica/ Dana fan and haven't read my other stories, you can still enjoy this one shot on it's own ( and the SAFE oneshot). it doesn't spoil those stories, nor is it dependent upon them. if anything, it subtly hints at the larger plot points of Fate falls.

Turning off the light and settling back against the pillows Dana sighed and tried to get comfortable. Within seconds, the thoughts she had kept at bay for most of the evening came roaring back now that she had taken care of her son’s needs. It had been a very strange week, and they had just closed a very odd case, and as was often the case while working on the x files, they may have “solved” the case, but inevitably, she walked away with more unanswered questions than answered. Those types of cases often left her wide awake at night, trying to rationalize away the discrepancies. 

She used to call Mulder when that happened, only to be more frustrated when she hung up then before. Her mind demanded answers, answers that fit within the rules of the universe. Prior to working on the x files, she thought the universe never broke it’s own rules, but having been working on the x files for the past nine years, she had come to expect a certain level of flexibility when the laws of the universe were at play. 

This case should have been no different, and yet… it still managed to surprise her, and she knew she needed to talk it out with someone who had more insight than she before her mind would finally accept that some things are not meant to be understood within the confines of science. Sighing again, Dana promptly sat back up, turned on the light and picked up her phone. She hesitated for a millisecond before the desire to put her uneasy mind to rest won out over the potential inconvenience. Chances were, her call was expected anyway.

Dialing the number and leaning on her elbow, she listened to the phone ring. Seconds later the familiar voice answered, “ Hello”

Dana nearly smiled. It was a statement, not a question. Her call had indeed been expected.  “ Alright, I have to know”

“ Know what?” Dana can hear the smile in Monica’s voice. 

Dana would be annoyed but her curiosity wins out over irritation that Monica already knows her so well and yet still enjoys making her admit she wanted the brunette’s insight, “ What my numerology is, what my number or whatever you call it… what am I?”

Monica chuckles softly before stating, “You’re a nine”

Dana paused but no explanation was forthcoming, “ Which means what?” She probed, rolling her eyes at Monica’s playful approach to the conversation. It was typical Monica, reserving most of what she knew and believed until she was sure that that information was truly desired. It was a part of Monica’s nature to be cautious of over sharing her ideas. It was refreshing after years of being beat over the head with Mulder’s numerous and often inaccurate theories. Monica was more like her, preferring to keep her theories to herself until she was more sure of which one was best supported by the evidence. 

As a result, more often than not, Monica’s first theory was usually closest to the truth. Her instincts were impeccable, something Dana had learned early on in their professional relationship and later on, in the beginning stages of their friendship. She trusted Monica more than anyone else in her life, even her own mother, which stated a lot. No small part of that was due to how much Monica reminded her of her late sister Melissa who had an uncanny ability for cutting through the bullshit straight to the heart of a matter. But more than reminding her of her sister, Dana knew that Monica had a remarkably gentle heart, and a genuinely kind soul. When she said she cared, she meant it. Monica was consistent in ways Dana wished she could be. 

Monica sounded thoroughly amused when she finally responded, “Nine is completion. Basically, You’ve evolved through the experiences of all the other numbers to a spiritual realization that this life is only part of a larger whole.”

Dana nodded thoughtfully, remembering the numerous ways her life experiences had drilled that lesson into her, painfully at times. Between her abduction, her cancer, her first child Emilee and now William, her understanding of the world beyond this one had grown. Monica’s friendship had only helped in that process, ironic as that was given her new age beliefs. Which reminded her...

“ Dana?” Monica sounded mildly concerned. “ Are you still there?”

Dana frowned, “ There’s something else bugging me” the real reason she called in fact ( aside from the fact that she seemed to need a conversation with Monica to help her process cases like this, not that she would openly admit that, even to herself)Their encounter checkers man refused to fade from her mind. 

“ What’s that?” Monica’s curiosity comes across as authentic, even though Dana knows she must be as tired as Dana is. 

“ Who was that man?”

She heard the hesitation in Monica’s voice before she answered softly, “ God knows”

Something about the way Monica says it makes Dana pause.  _ What if? _ Dana immediately shakes her head chuckling at herself. _ That’s just ridiculous. _ As weird as the case had been, that would be taking it a step too far.

“ What’s so amusing Agent Scully?”

Dana shook her head again before realizing Monica couldn’t see her, “ Nothing. I was just thinking… the way he showed up, toyed with us and disappeared… for a second I considered the notion he could have been God. But that’s simply too much, right?”

“ Is it though?” Monica seemed to genuinely be considering the possibility.

Dana frowned, “ You can’t be serious Monica. You don’t even believe in God”

Monica sighed, “ I never said that, that’s an assumption you made that I simply never bothered to correct. In fact, my feelings on the matter are quite the opposite from what you expect, I told you, I like to stay open. Besides, why would that be impossible… given what I know of the universe, if a creator was involved in setting up the rules of the universe, checkers man would be well within what I would imagine God would be like”

“ You can’t be serious, he’s nothing like the god of the Bible”

Dana could hear the smile in Monica’s voice and couldn’t help grinning herself as the brunette reminded her gently, “ I told you what I thought of that God”

“ Right, made in the image of man, not the other way around, I remember. But honestly, you believe in a God who collects thousands of cd’s, enjoys card games , checkers and watching humans fumble around in the dark?”

Monica's passion started shining through in her tone and Dana smirked knowing Monica enjoyed these back and forth, push and pull conversations perhaps more than she did. Monica argued better than anyone else she had ever met, including Melissa, the only one before Monica who could really give Dana a run for her money“ It fits the narrative of a deistic view of  a creator God. Think about it. He did not directly aid us, but he didn’t hinder us either. If anything, he seemed determined to watch and enjoy the show, and give us a nudge whenever we got stuck or complacent. From what you’ve told me about your own beliefs, He fits the mold. Not to mention the sudden appearance and disappearance thing, the comments about being good with numbers”

Dana shuddered, “ Honestly, he kinda creeped me out God, wouldn’t do that would he?”

Monica laughed, “ I think if he did show himself, we wouldn’t necessarily recognize him because we have this rigid set of expectations about how a God would behave.  Just think, If he was God, we both pulled guns on him, and he let us. The entire time, he seemed to be in complete control of the situation, completely at ease, even when we had our guns in his face.” 

Monica’s voice softened as she became more thoughtful, “ Come to think of it, absolutely nothing that occurred seemed to surprise him. Even your trying to blow the door off the hinges, holding him at gunpoint, he clearly wasn’t a danger to us, but didn't seem eager to leave until Wayno was caught either”

Dana considered her argument before the implications of having met God sunk in, “ Oh my god, I held God at gunpoint?”

Monica laughed, “ Hey, I patted him down”

Dana laughed, “ There’s no way he was God, would God really let humans humiliate him by holding him at gunpoint and subjecting him to a pat down?”

“ The God you believe in let people humiliate him in the worst way imaginable before allowing himself to be brutally murdered”

Dana frowned, “ You’ve got me there… still…” They had had the discussion about the God of the Bible before, and while Monica had respected her beliefs, she had made it abundantly clear the God of Abraham was not a God she believed in.

Monica’s voice was calm, unlike Mulder’s usual confrontational style when she stated, “ okay, so you don’t buy it... Give me another theory that fits Dana. If he wasn’t God in human form, who was he? What did he want? I’ve been laying here for hours trying to figure that out, and the only thing I can come up with is the fact that I knew, instinctively, I was safe with him, safer than I’ve ever felt with any human being I’ve ever met.” 

Monica’s tone softened, “ Maybe that’s all we need to know” Dana shook her head, typical Monica. Move from questioning, to a place of acceptance. There was a comfort in her ability to accept that she may not get the answers she sought. It was a trait Dana admired after being the opposite most of her life, as well as tolerating the same mentality from a driven Mulder. Monica was so much like him, and so unlike him at the same time that it baffled her at times. 

She shook off the thoughts of Mulder and asked, “ Know what?”

“ That who he was doesn’t matter, his intentions were pure and he meant no harm. Maybe that’s all we are supposed to get out of it. The calm and levity he brought to the situation” 

Dana nodded, there had been an air of calm while he had been around, a sense of peace that put her at ease in spite of the fact that the mystery man had irritated her and grated on her nerves the entire time he was there. 

Monica stated softly, “ In fact, take that energy I felt the entire time we worked on the daemonicus case, and this case, in spite of how dark it got, felt like the polar opposite.”

Dana sighed, “ I can’t help but agree.” she huffed, “ I still am not convinced that was God, but I'll say an extra prayer tonight anyway, just in case”

Monica’s rich laughter in her ear made her grin, “ I can see you at the pearly gates now pleading with Saint Peter, “ I swear I didn’t know it was him. It’s not like he announced himself or anything! I even asked him for ID!”

Dana burst out laughing, the tension in her shoulders easing with Monica’s teasing. “ Thanks, I needed that”

“ Anytime Dana”

The sincerity in her friend’s voice overwhelmed her and for a moment she was speechless. The loyalty Monica showed her bordered on absurdity and she had stated as much several times. Monica staunchly disagreed, arguing that she was doing what anyone would do. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for several moments, listening to the other breathe. The comfort Monica’s steady friendship wrapped her in a feeling of comfort and safety, even though Monica was across town, Dana could feel the woman’s presence as if she was sitting in the same room.

Monica yawned and finally asked, “ Did the little man go down easily for you?”

Dana sighed, “ Yes he did. Mom said he wore himself out today, trying to figure out how to crawl”

“ Did he manage it?” Dana heard the excitement in Monica’s voice, tinged with something else she often heard in Monica’s voice. Whenever they spoke about her son, Monica was genuinely interested and invested, but Dana sensed something else hidden beneath, it wasn’t exactly envy, and she would be tempted to call it grief but it always faded before Dana could pinpoint the reason behind the seemingly out of place emotion.

She wanted to ask Monica about her past, but the brunette usually evaded personal questions, becoming quiet. Dana wouldn’t say she was ever broody or even sad, but there was definitely still a guarded side to the brunette. Dana hoped over time that Monica would trust her enough to let those walls down. Dana wanted her to feel as safe as Monica made her feel.

Finally Monica spoke, “ Everything okay?”

Dana answered quietly, “ I was going to ask you the same thing”

“ I’m fine Dana. just a bit tired. Chasing down a serial killer is exhausting”

Just like that, the moment was gone and Dana let it fade away, “ That it is. You were really in your element this week. I’ve never seen you quite like that before. It’s like you were tuned into something the rest of us couldn’t tap into”

She could almost see the flush in Monica’s cheeks, “ Thanks. Just.. following my instincts. Frankly, I wouldn’t have cracked it without your help. You were the one who actually connected them with the killers ring”

“ Which never would have happened had you not used numerology. I still can’t figure out how you made that connection”

Monica sighed, “ I don’t know… I just… saw case number six and something clicked.”

Dana smirked, “ I really ought to expect that by now. I don’t know how it still surprises me, I’ve never seen anyone with instincts like yours Monica”

Monica chuckled, “ I think the same about you all the time. I’m lucky to have found a friend who understands the way my mind works at times, who understands my instincts and trusts them more than I do at times. Until you found that ring mark, I was beginning to doubt my own theory”

“ Well, I’ve seen you in action enough times to know your batting average is much higher than anyone else's. I don’t know, since that first day we met, there was just something about you that told me your instincts were to be trusted. I have yet to regret trusting you”

“ I hope you never do Dana” That sadness tinges her voice again but before Dana can comment Monica sighs, “ Will you be at Quantico tomorrow?”

“ Yes, why?”

“ I was thinking, I’m off tomorrow and Tuesday, I could watch William, I’ll throw in empanadas for dinner”

Dana shook her head laughing, “ As much as I love your cooking Monica, you don’t have to bribe me to spend time with William. You are his god mom, and he adores you, besides, my mother could probably use a break”

“ That settles it then, I’ll see you first thing in the morning, and I’ll still throw in the empanadas”

“ You know me too well, I can never turn down your cooking, night Mon”

“Goodnight Dana. Sleep well, and throw an extra prayer in there for me tonight as well. I was the one who patted him down after all”

Dana laughed as she placed the phone back on the hook and shut off the light. Her head landed back amongst the pillows and prayed that Monica was right and if that man was God, he had a good enough sense of humor to let their behavior around him  this week slide. She noticed after her brief prayer that it was a struggle to keep her eyes open and she smiled, Monica’s voice had the effect she had hoped it would when she called. She fell asleep easily, looking forward to seeing her friend again in the morning and shoving away the niggling idea that maybe there was more to her desire to hear Monica’s voice and her eagerness for her visit the following day besides friendship. 


End file.
